Alfred F. Jones / America (AU)
Land of the Free, Home of the Brave The Basics *'Name:' America *'Human Name:' Alfred F. Jones *'Species:' Nation *'Gender:' Male *'Age:' 189 *'Hair:' Blonde *'Eyes:' Blue *'Race/Ethnicity:' Uh...oh god. Caucasian I guess. *'Location:' Washington DC most of the time *'Year:' 1965 *'Series:' Axis Powers Hetalia *'Canon Point:' 1965? ¯\(°_o)/¯ *'Verse:' Sort of AU *'Room #:' 101 *'Mun:' Pen *'LJ:' 50starredhero Appearance He’s a little on the tall side and has an average build, though he’s gaining a bit of a pudge lately. He has blue eyes and blonde hair with a permanent cowlick, and he wears glasses. He has a very laid-back manner of dress, though he likes to wear a brown bomber coat with the number 50 on the back. His clothing usually reflects the fashions of the times. Personality Psychology Optimistic and upbeat, he’s the kind of person who never let’s anyone or anything get him down. Even if he’s upset, he tends to hide it or put on a smile quick enough; if he’s openly showing how upset he is, something is very wrong. Unfortunately for him, his boisterous personality tends to annoy people, so he has a hard time making friends. He’s still a bit young and has a lot of power, so at times he either doesn’t know how powerful he is or abuses that power. His intentions are usually good, but the end result can be a real headache for other nations. He tends to go off half-cocked and likes sticking his nose in other people’s business. He’s also very blunt, always speaks his mind, and sometimes disregards other people’s opinions entirely. He always wants to be the leader. All in all, he’s rather hard to work with. He loves heroes and always sees himself as a hero, so he likes being the one to rush in and save the day. He genuinely likes helping people, even if he doesn’t always pay attention to what’s going on in the rest of the world. Heroes don’t stand by while other people are suffering, after all, which is part of the reason he rushes into other people’s business. He likes freedom and capitalism and is extremely vocal about it. Since heroes are also always supposed to be right and just, this is probably the reason he tends to push freedom and such on others. He also has no real sense of taste, in any form of the word. He changes his mind a lot, except on fundamental things. He likes movies, video games, guns, cowboys, archaeology, and BURGERS. He talks to aliens and has one living in his house. He hates the cold and is easily frightened; he’s also terrified of ghosts. Sometimes he worries about what others think of him and he tends to backpedal quickly when he realizes he’s really insulted someone. He fails at geography and math, but he’s pretty good with science. He’s kind of weird. And he really just wants everyone to be happy. Skills/Powers He’s much stronger than a human and he essentially can’t die. He can definitely be hurt, though. And he can communicate with aliens. In terms of practical skills, he's very ingenious; he can invent all sorts of things, and he has a tendency to work his way out of even the most dire situations. He also has various trade skills befitting of the American working class. History Uh... America was discovered several times by several different people (people of the Ice Age, the Spanish, the Vikings) but I guess he was “formally” discovered by Christopher Columbus in 1492, sort of. Then the English set up a colony at Plymouth and everyone was Puritans for awhile and America gained a sort of reputation as “the place people go to be free of stuff.” Then as America grew there were suddenly thirteen colonies and America was like “OMG I DON’T WANT YOUR TEA GTFO ENGLAND” so there was a Revolutionary War and America gained independence in 1776. Things sucked for awhile but then people drafted the Constitution and everything was okay. America kept growing and was like “dude I need more land”, which sucked for the Native Americans, and a whole bunch of states kept popping up. England tried to take America back in 1812 but failed. Then awhile later there was this whole thing with state freedom and slavery and sovereignty and all, and the South finally said “FUCK YOU” and there was a Civil War, which made America very miserable. Eventually the North one and America was reunited with…himself and slowly rebuilt himself. He kept moving West until he reached the Pacific, and people started heading out that way to look for gold or for more freedom. The Industrial Revolution happened and America started to become awesome. Lots of immigrants started coming in, which pissed off some people but America was totally happy with it. Then some crazy shit went down in Europe. America didn’t pay attention for awhile since he wanted to be on his own, but Germany had these annoying submarines and America just wasn’t going to stand for that. So, finally, America went to Europe to fight, but he was totally late, and then the war was over. Europe was pretty messed up, but America had made some money from the war and was totally okay with things. As profits increased and big business started sort of taking over, America got super rich and lots of people started living decadently. This was the Roaring Twenties. Unfortunately, America really screwed up and caused the Great Depression, which hurt a lot of other countries, except for Russia. Then everyone sort of realized that another war might help the GDP, and Germany had this whole “I HATE VERSAILLE AND I HAVE NAZIS” thing, so World War II started. America didn’t get involved for awhile, but then Japan got spooked and bombed Pearl Harbor and America was like “AW HELLS TO THE NAW” and declared war. The war went on for awhile, but then the Axis lost AGAIN, and America had gotten out of the Depression so he was happy. He started to really stabilize as a world power after that, though then he and Russia started bickering more than usual, which made everyone nervous. Things got a little crazy for awhile until everyone realized what a dick McCarthy was, and America invented the FBI. Things were sort of uneasy, though, because people were starting to demand equality and America started to really become polarized. There was also this whole thing going on in Asia, where a bunch of commies started taking over Vietnam, and America was like “AW HELLS TO THE NAW” again and went over to try and beat up Vietnam. All the while there were Civil Rights marches at home. Everyone was fighting, but then Civil Rights happened, which made things a little better. Things got really serious and scary for awhile with Russia when people realized that Cuba had nuclear missiles and America was really close to going to war with Russia. Fortunately they both realized that destroying the world was a bad idea and backed down. America’s people kept fighting, though, because that thing in Vietnam was dragging on, and so few people wanted to fight over there that America had to instate a draft. Young people really didn’t like that idea since they were all about freedom, and the whole thing was giving America a headache. Lots of crazy stuff happened, like Kennedy dying and college kids getting gunned down. There’s just a lot of strife and unrest. America doesn’t like it because it reminds him of the Civil War. The year is now 1965. World Info It’s the normal world, except that it’s also populated by personified countries. That’s about it. Relationships In-Game *Ivan Braginski/Russia--''???''--America and Russia have ALWAYS had a complex relationship (wiki it for more historical stuff), and the same can be said for Cicero's Russia. America doesn't trust him, but he's usually willing to work alongside him, and he certainly doesn't want Russia to die or get hurt. Mostly because if Russia's going to die, America has to be the one who kills him. *Ladon Ceto--''???''--They got off to a bad start when Ladon showed up in dragon form and America pointed a gun at him. America is totally willing to let bygones be bygones, though, since DRAGONS ARE AWESOME! *Yukari Yakumo--''???''--Yukari never misses an opportunity to tease America, which America doesn't really appreciate. *Dr. Henry McCoy / The Beast--''Friend?''--America is absolutely fascinated by McCoy's existence. McCoy just thinks America is insane for thinking he's an entire country. Canon *'Lyndon B. Johnson'--''Friend''--America's current boss. He's a pretty decent, well-meaning guy, even if the American people are starting to question his attitude toward the war. *'England'--''Friend?''--Probably America's oldest friend, but their relationship has been, uh, rocky. They've gone from hating each other to tolerating each other to hating each other again to liking each other. These days they're pretty much friends, though England never misses an opportunity to tell America everything he's doing wrong, and America never misses an opportunity to make fun of England. They've also probably slept together once or twice. *'Japan'--''???''--Another rocky relationship. America was instrumental in getting Japan to open up to the world. They had a pretty good relationship until WWII when America nuked Japan to hell and back. More recently, though, they've come to consider themselves allies again, and they're both working on bettering their relationship. *'Russia'--''Enemy''--There's a slight thaw right now since both of them are sort of getting over the fear generated by the missile crisis. However, the Cold War is still in full swing, and they each are working rather tirelessly to eventually destroy the other. *'Vietnam'--''Enemy''--There isn't much canon on Vietnam yet, but it goes without saying that they generally hate each other. Vietnam is sort of schizophrenic these days, since part of Vietnam wants America's help, and the other part wants him the hell out of Asia. *'Canada'--''Friendthings''--This is an awkward relationship, since they both sort of like each other, but Canada hates the image that America creates for Canada himself, and America sometimes can't even remember who Canada is. *'Europe/NATO/UN'--''Allies''--America's relationship with the nations of Europe is mostly political and trade-related. They get along well, but the European nations either consider America a crazy upstart or a nuisance. Not many of them like the Vietnam War much, either. They don't really make house calls on each other. America likes to pretend they're all good friends. Note: All fanart belongs to their respective artists. Credit will be updated as it becomes available. Category:Taken Characters Category:Characters